Not just friends forever
by lucky charm emmy
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since forever. but when they fall in love, will Bella be able to accept it or will she let it go? P.S. Bella is engaged to James.
1. Why me?

**-Bella's POV-**

I walked up to where he stood, the boy who had been and still was my life since the past seven years.....

He stood leaning on the railings of the tiny balcony we often used as an alternative doorway.

I smiled slightly at the sight of him trying to appear apologetic and ashamed; it was a feat that no matter how hard he tried, Edward could never manage. I walked up to him and turned him so as to face me.

"You know you're not sorry Ed, so stop pretending to be ashamed of what you did"

Edward relaxed himself at my words and let out a sigh of relief.

"Gosh Bells, I'm glad you said that ......it is hard work keeping that face and trying to be concerned about her"

I rolled my eyes at his statement

"For goodness' sakes, at least you could pretend to care"

"But I don't! I don't see the point of doing something if you don't want to"

"Seriously Edward, I don't know how you can just break-up with someone and not feel their loss… _And_ she wasn't even some psychopath!"

"Okay, lookee here now, I know Jessica was a nice chick but I just didn't find her nice enough! And I'd really appreciate if you'd stop playin matchmaker for me. I can find love on my own very well, thank you!"

I stifled a laugh at his outrageous outburst ……..Edward was just so predictable …

"Fine! I'll stop playing 'matchmaker' if you'd just show some sensibility and not whine about how I'm always looking out for you."

Edward rolled his eyes and then let out a sigh and offered,

"How about I choose the girl next time?"

I gave the proposal a considerable amount of thought before answering. I knew perfectly well who his 'choice' was and there was absolutely no way I was going to ruin his life……

"You don't know who's good enough for you …." I finally managed in a small voice.

He leaned forward so that he could peer in my eyes. I tried my best to avoid looking in those green gems- I couldn't let him overpower me now. I squeezed my eyes shut and fervently wished I could shut my ears as well when his melodious voice reached them.

"Then why don't you set me up with 'her' if you know what's so good for me?"

I frowned partly with deliberation and partly out of habit. 'She' was _me_.

It was no secret that Edward and I were in love with each other. And nor was it a secret that I would never allow _'us'_ to be. Not after what had happened with me. No, I couldn't ruin his life……... he deserved someone much better.

"We've talked about this Edward …." I whispered

"And you still want to sabotage yourself." He growled.

I looked at him with fire in my eyes

"It's none of your business what I do with my life!"I said with venom and turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that my face was buried in his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my slight frame so that I wouldn't be able to break free of his hold. I could feel him breathing hard and buried my face deeper into his chest. I couldn't look at him right now. I was terrified of his anger.

"It _is_ bloody well my business what you do with your life" he growled "And just because _you_ don't want to make yourself happy doesn't mean I won't let you be happy!"

I summoned up all my courage to whisper,

"Why do you even care?"

He softened a bit and looked deep in my eyes, there was no avoiding his dazzling gaze now…

"You know why" he whispered softly.

Of course I knew. Who didn't?

I slowly lowered my gaze.

Why me? Why couldn't Edward love someone more worthy of him? Why did I have to make him suffer for something that wasn't even his fault? I wanted to kill myself for ruining his life so. He deserved to be happy. To be with someone who could make him happy. Not waste his life waiting for someone who loved him but was not allowed to fall in love….. All because she was scared of her father. That reminded me- Charlie! He would be up and if he didn't find me at home, I didn't want to think of the consequences… Charlie had grown freakishly overprotective of me after my mother Renee died in a car crash a few years back and since then he's had an insane fear of losing me as well…. I tried to extract myself from Edwards grasp but it just made him tighten his hold. I sighed, this wasn't funny.

"Let me leave Ed, Charlie's waiting for me"

He understood at once and freed me of his embrace. Walking ahead, he grabbed his car keys and turned to face me.

"C'mon, I'll drop you home"

I didn't have the strength to argue this one so I just accepted defeat and let him chauffer me for now.

"Okay."

Edward grinned and held out the car door for me

"Madame"

I gave a small laugh; you just couldn't escape loving him.

I lowered my gaze and reeled back to reality, I _couldn't_ be in love with Edward….. Not when I was betrothed to someone else…………………………………. Someone who I hadn't seen for the last three years.

I remembered the last time I'd seen James. It was the day he'd proposed to me.

_I stood on the porch ready to say goodbye when James asked me if he could meet Dad…._

_Why would he want to meet my father? I looked at him skeptically but then just shrugged it off,_

_Must be some business talk I guess._

_I opened the door and welcomed the most unwelcome visitor in my house._

"_Dad!" I called "James' here to meet you!"_

_I heard Charlie stumble in the kitchen and wondered if this meeting was something previously planned. But before I could jump to further conclusions, Charlie appeared in the doorway._

"_Err…. Ah, hello James. Why don't you sit down?"_

_That's weird; Dad seemed jumpy today, nervous too._

_I ignored it and sat beside James as he politely chatted with dad._

_And that's when it struck me. _

No!_ I thought_. This couldn't be!!

_James was going to ask for my hand in marriage! I looked at James and Charlie with a horror struck expression._

_It wasn't like I didn't know this would happen, I knew Renee had planned this long back but _

_I was planning to talk to James about it and convince him to give up on the idea._

_I was going to tell him sometime next week but now………_

_I saw that he couldn't be convinced. James was dead serious about marrying me. And I knew no one would ask if I approved or not. I _had_ to approve. After all, this counted as Renee's last wish. I looked down at my dress as hot tears began to cloud my eyes. _

_I hated my mother. Literally hated her for what she had done to me. Renee had taken my future right out of my hands by planning this goddamn alliance. I never got well with my mother and now I didn't even feel sorry for her death. If this is what she left me with, I was glad she wasn't alive to ruin my life furthermore….._

_By the time I'd gotten my tears in control, James had convinced my father and was getting ready to leave._

_As soon as he left, dad wrapped me into a huge bear hug. He was so happy…… I couldn't break the engagement now; this was probably the only good thing happening to him since Renee's death. I couldn't take it away…….._

That was the night I stopped calling Charlie -Dad.


	2. Charlie

**Okay, in this chapter I'm gonna tell you why Charlie wants Bella to marry James.**

**And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review guys. I really need your tips and suggestions!!!!!**

**-Edward's POV-**

I watched as she slid in my car and slowly shut the door behind her.

Getting into my seat, I inserted a CD in the small stereo- Debussy, our common favorite.

She smiled slightly as the notes of Claire De Lune started playing.

I sighed as I ran my gaze over her small frame beside me. She was an angel. One who let others happiness overrule her own….. I craved to call her my own. To call her 'my Bella'.

I smiled; I liked the sound of that, _My Bella……._

Why she wouldn't accept that she loved me was still a mystery to be solved. If she cared about Charlie, I had no qualms about having him move in with us. I'm sure Carlisle would love to have his company at home.

Then why?

I glanced at Bella to see that she had dozed off. I grinned……. I loved watching Bella sleep. And the best part was that I got to carry her home if she was too deeply asleep.

I reached out to brush her hair behind her ear, ignoring the jolt of electricity that ran through me whenever I touched her. My hand intertwined itself in hers and I lifted it so as to kiss her hand gently.

I sighed deeply, it was so easy to be in control of my emotions when she was awake but when she slept……… I knew she wouldn't have minded if it weren't for _him_.

Anger surged through me as I fingered the engagement ring around her finger. The only thing that separated my Bella from me.

My mind reeled back in the past- to the night when he stole my Bella.

"_Edward?" Bella's voice trembled through the phone, "I have something to tell you…."_

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_James proposed me…" I could hear the tears pouring down her face. This couldn't be happening ………._

"_I- I had to say y-yes….C-Charlie promised R-Renee ………….." the rest of her words were drowned in tears but I understood what she was saying. Charlie had promised Renee that once Bella became old enough, they would get her married to James- Renee's best friends' son …………._

"_Bella but couldn't you………….???"_

_I heard her sigh on the other end_

"_No I can't Ed, I tried talking to Charlie about it but it's not possible. He says it's the only way he can pay tribute to Renee's memory. But I guess the truth is that he doesn't want me to marry anyone else. Anyone he doesn't know…………."_

_But I knew better. Bella could never lie to me……_

I never understood why Charlie forced her to get engaged to James though. It could never be the reason Bella told me years back, Charlie knew me better than he knew that arse.

The only good thing that had happened since that night was that James went to college in Canada and had decided to shift there in order to handle his family business. I rolled my eyes. Whatever that was.

I pulled over in Bella's driveway and checked the house to see whether or not Charlie was awake. He wasn't. _Good……_

I walked to Bella's side and carefully took her in my arms. Her head lolled to the side and rested on my chest. I smiled and carefully planted a kiss on her forehead. It was easier to kiss her when she was asleep, that way she would never remember……

Grabbing the key from her jacket pocket, I opened her door and carried my Bella to her room. It had started raining by now. I gently laid her on her small bed and brushed the hair off her face. Another jolt of electricity.

"Edward…" she murmured and turned to her side.

I rushed to her, "Yes Bells?" Did she need anything?

Once more Bella opened her plump red lips and spoke, "Edward….."And she sighed.

I smiled; she was just talking in her sleep again. Nothing to worry about.

I kissed her forehead once more and left.

Normally I would've stayed to watch her sleep but today I had to get home. I was just too tired………

One last look at Bella's window and I drove off.

**-Bella's POV-**

I heard Edward drive away and slowly opened my eyes. I sighed once more, Edward had the strongest and the gentlest of holds………….

I touched my forehead and smiled. _If only he knew…………_

By now I'd learnt to fake sleep just so I could have Ed carry me in his arms.

Gosh, I just loved him so damn much.

There was no way I had the guts to tell him I was marrying James just because I didn't want to disappoint Charlie. So I just lied that this was how Charlie wanted to honor Renee's memory…..

I still felt guilty about lying to Edward but he wouldn't be able to accept the truth. He would never accept the fact that I was ready to sacrifice my, rather our happiness for someone else. Especially if that someone was Charlie……..

I remember the time when Edward and Charlie used to get on like a house on fire. At that time I thought Charlie wouldn't mind me marrying Edward, honestly speaking, I still like to believe that's what Charlie actually wanted to happen.

That's why I still don't understand why Charlie was so happy when James proposed to me. He never favored James; he didn't even acknowledge his presence until then. Then why???

**-Charlie's POV-**

I heard Edward carry Bella to her room and smiled. As long as my baby girl was with him, I knew she was safe. Edward would never hurt her. So unlike that arse of a human James…..

My mind reeled to that afternoon three years back when James paid me a visit.

_I was just about to call Harry Clearwater when the bell rang._

_Maybe the kids had returned early…._

_But the most unwelcome of guests stepped into my living room. James ------- _**[A.N. - Okay people, I really dunno what surname to give James so whenever I refer to his surname, it's gonna be -------P.S., I'd really like suggestions for it though]**

_What did that son of a bitch want now? I hadn't heard from him or his family ever since Renee's 'unfortunate' accident._

_He made himself comfortable on the couch and turned to me._

"_Well, Mr. S, I guess you're wondering about why I'm here on this fine Sunday afternoon."_

_I grunted. _You think kid?

"_Then I guess I'll just get down to business, I hope you remember the promise Renee had made to my parents regarding me and Bella"_

_Crap. I'd hoped they'd forgotten by now…. Oh well, now that he has mentioned I guess I should tell them that I've been having second thoughts about the alliance. Frankly speaking, now that Renee was gone, I didn't even see any sense in going on with the stupid thing. It was obvious my Bells preferred Edward and I never thought James was ever serious about the whole thing. I was obviously wrong. He seemed pretty keen about the whole thing._

_Well, better late than never. I sucked in a deep breath and started,_

"_I do remember James, but I was thinking-"he cut me off_

"_Mr. S if you're thinking of calling off the wedding let me tell you that if you're smart, you wouldn't."_

_Anger bubbled up inside me. Why wouldn't I? This was about my daughter's life!! _

"_And why wouldn't I?"_

_James smirked. There was something in his look that intimidated me. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally spoke._

"_Because you see _Charlie_," I hated the way he twisted my name "If you do, we'll tell Bella all about Renee's little 'accident'." _

_I gasped. How could he know?_

_James must have seen my expression because he sneered and said,_

"_Then Charlie, I guess I'll be off now, oh, and do remind Bella not to roam around with that Cullen boy too much, after all she'd practically engaged now…."_

_I glared at the arse as he just chuckled and left me alone to wallow in my guilt for ruining my daughter's life by killing Renee._

As I jumped back to reality and heard Edward driving off, I let a tear fall off my cheek. I'd only meant to give Bella the life she deserved by killing Renee. Not the life she would suffer forever.

**Okay so this is it guys, I'll elaborate on why and how he killed her later, till then REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, am sorry but I'm currently facing a writer's block for this story.**

**That's the reason I've not updated in like forever.**

**I'd really appreciate any ideas for this story **

**But till then, I'd love it if you'll would please read and review my other story**

_**The love of his life**_

**Please guys and I'm really really, truly sorry for this and I promise I'll try and update this story as soon as possible.**

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**-**__**LUCKY CHARM EMMY**_


End file.
